Lost At Sea
by TSLODrawks
Summary: Zack, Cody, Bailey, London and Woody are lost at sea and the wind up at a mysterious island. Little did they know... they weren't the only ones on the island...
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I'm starting my third story!**

**So... this story should be staged in the episode 'Lost At Sea'. **

**When I got this idea, ****I was thinking,**_** hey, what if they weren't the only people on the island?**_

**_What if Zack, Cody, Bailey, London and Woody weren't the only ones stranded on that island? _**

**_What if they get encountered by the others who were stranded on that island? _**

**_What would they do? _**

**I know, this is a weird story idea, but hey, why not give it a shot? **

**Okay, I'm not going to start from the very start of the episode, but maybe from the part where they get stranded...**

**To help, maybe you guys would want to watch the episode before reading this story, but it's okay if you don't. (+.+)**

**If you're going to watch the episode, you can search 'The Suite Life On Deck - Lost At Sea'. There are a few in HQ (high quality). =)**

**Stop when you reach the part where they break the boat and hit that island. **

**Okay you may starting reading my story now. **

**Enjoy! \(^o^)/**

**~Kylie**


	2. Chapter 1 Drifting Off

DRIFTING OFF

Woody's Point Of View

'Oh no! We broke the boat!' London fretted.

'We don't need it! I was right; land ho!' Cody said, jumping out of the broken boat.

'When you're this close to land, it's not land ho, it's land hi!' Zack exclaimed, his eyes glimmering.

We hopped off the boat.

'oh-oh-oh-oh a tree! A tree! Now, they'll find us for sure!' London said, gripping the tree tight.

'Just like they found that guy!' Zack said, pointing to a skeleton, half buried in the sand.

'I bet he didn't listen to his girlfriend either,' Bailey told Cody.

'Bailey... I-'

'Don't ever speak to me again. You know, we're through!' Bailey said, storming off.

Silence.

Bailey's Point Of View

I was storming off into the dark alone when I heard a crunching of a twig.

I whirled around.

_No one._

I took a deep breath.

I had just taken two steps when I heard a crunching of a twig again.

Panic took over me.

_That was probably a squirrel... _I comforted myself.

I heard dragging of feet. Not exactly the kind of sound squirrels make. _Oh no. _

I spun around.

Cody's Point Of View

'Hey, Woody, have you seen Bailey?' I asked.

'No. But London wanted to ride a horsie on the beach and-'

'Whatever, Sea-Biscuit. I need to go talk to her,' I said, making my way into the woods. She went that way, didn't she?

Bailey's Point Of View

Just as I turned around, I felt an arm grabbing me and I felt a knife pinned to my neck.

Cody's Point Of View

'Help! Help!' I heard someone shout out. The sound seemed distant, but near at the same time.

'Help!' she screamed. _Bailey? _

I heard struggling, dragging of feet, mumbles as if something was covering her mouth.

The sky was dark and there wasn't a single star in the gloomy night sky.

'Help!'

I ran aroun the woods, but there was no sight of her.

Bailey's Point Of View

'Who are you and what do you want from me?' I yelled at the man who had kidnapped me.

I was tied to a tree.

He ignored my question and went on to say, 'You have come to our island. Prepare to DIE!'

'Okay... um, this... this is your island?' I asked, somewhat struggling to get the ropes to magically loosen, which was almost impossible.

'Yes! We have been living on this island for years and years. We live off the animals and people who came. And never went back.'

That sentence made me shiver.

'What do... do you mean by 'live off'?'

'We kill 'em, skin 'em, and eat 'em raw!' he bellowed.

If I was scared a moment ago, I'm peeing my pants now.

I was just about to piss my pants when I heard a voice in the distance calling my name. _Cody!_

The big beefy man walked around, looking for Cody.

'Hmm, I sworn I heard something!' he mumbled.

'It probably was your friends. You know, those who stay on this island.' I said, hoping he would leave and maybe I could call out to Cody.

'Oh, right,' he said, stroking his beard. Maybe he was scratching his chin, I don't know. It was way too dark.

He stumbled off.

**Author's Note**

**So... guys, how was that?**

**I did my best! So, I hope you like it! (^o^)**

**If there's anything you would like to suggest, leave a review! **

**Just that you know, I LOVE REVIEWS! **

**If you were thinking of leaving a hate comment, please tell me why! (._.)**

**Comment to tell me why you don't like my story so that I can ammend it!**

**Thanks for everything! \(&o&)/**

**~TSLODrawks (Kylie)**


	3. Chapter 2 Cody

CODY

Bailey's Point Of View

'Cody!' I screamed. Please tell me he's still here.

'Yeah?' Not Cody. Woody!

'Woody! I'm here! At this big tree!' I called out, struggling with the ropes.

'Which one? There are so many trees!'

'Use you cellphone, Woodchuck!' I shouted.

'There's no signal on this island!'

'No, use the light to shine your way!' I shouted.

'Oh!'

I heard someone or something coming but ignored it. Probably animals.

Woody emerged from the dark with the light of his cell.

'Woody! Here!' I screamed.

'Coming!' he said, stumbling over a fallen branch.

He fell flat on the ground.

'Woody! Are you alright?'

'Yeah.' He was about to get up when the big beefy man came back.

My heart was beating like a hammer drill.

He wasn't alone.

There was someone behind him and looked like he was struggling to break free from a rope that tied him tightly.

From the faint moonlight and some light from Woody's cellphone, I somehow made out... CODY!

'Cody!'

'Cody?' Woody asked, getting up.

'Bailey! I'm sorry! I came here to look for you... but instead, I got-'

'It's okay,' I replied.

'Now, if you three ladies are done with your little tea-time chit-chat, come!' the man bellowed.

'Never!' Woody exclaimed proudly, scurrying off a few feet before throwing his hands up in the air and panting.

'I give up!' he said, catching his breath.

'Good,' the man said. 'But before you come with me, I'm Hougrade.'

How would knowing his name make a single difference?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Bailey's POV

The sound of water dripping off the stone walls was sort of comforting – ironically. Muffled conversation could be heard from the big dining hall. Cody, Woody and I were held captive by the strong grip of tree vines tied round our wrists to the slim pillars that held the underground cave/home up.

We were sat right outside the dining hall of the aroma of corn on the cob and chicken soup.

_Zack, London, I'm counting on you guys to get us out of here_, I thought to myself. If our lives weren't at stake here, I might even be laughing. Counting on Zack and London to save our lives? What a silly and far-off thought.

Zack's POV

I smoothed out my hammock. It's pretty quiet out here. Cody and Woody still weren't back and I hadn't heard Bailey or even London.

"Urghh… Zack! Have you seen Bailey? She's supposed to be making my bed, but she's nowhere to be found!" London emerged from the trees that separated the guys' place from the girls'.

"No, have you seen Cody or Woody?" I asked.

"Haven't seen Woody since my piggyback ride on the beach. Cody's probably with Bailey." She rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I guess we'll see them in the morning," I said, shrugging.

London yawned and skipped off. I climbed into my unsteady hammock that kept swinging from left to right.

_It's going to be a long night…_ I thought, drifting off to sleep.

Bailey's POV

I woke up to the sound of pots clanging in the kitchen. The was the typical morning chatter of people that lived here as they filed into the dining hall.

There were at least 15 middle-aged people, 7 children of different ages running around and about 20 elderly people. I surveyed them carefully as they passed by me to the kitchen for breakfast. After much consideration, I decided to classify Hougrade as a middle-aged man.

With the dim light yesterday and the deep tone of his voice, I had almost thought that he was fifty. Upon closer look, he actually looked thirty-five.

With all the time in the world, I realized from their conversations that they actually had lots of crops aboveground and they breed animals like chickens and cows which they locked in cages – also aboveground.

Zack's POV

The sun was shining in my eyes as I got up and stretched. Ahh, waking up to the sound of ocean waves and birds chirping was something I could get used to.

Just then, a horrible realization hit me like a bowling ball getting a strike. CODY AND WOODY HADN'T BEEN BACK SINCE LAST NIGHT…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Bailey's POV

We were served wheat bread with murky river water. Woody smelt the bread suspiciously before wrinkling his nose in disgust and said, "Are you sure this stuff's edible?"

"Sure, it's bread," Cody put his into his mouth and bit – fifty-seven times to be exact.

I picked at mine. _Hmpf, there must be a way to send some sort of signal to Zack and London._

Too bad they got Woody's phone, or we'd be able to contact Zack and London – if there was signal…

Zack's POV

"Yo, get up!" I shook London awake.

"It's barely-"

But I cut her off before she could complain further. "Cody and Woody didn't come back all night. Apparently neither has Bailey."

"Oh." The realization dawned on her as she scrambled out of bed. I searched Bailey's bed for food. She had a woven basket full berries. I stuffed them carefully into my front pocket.

"We gotta search the woods. That's where they were last seen," I said, taking for the woods as London trailed behind.

"Looks! Marks!" I said excitedly, happy that we were finally getting somewhere after searching for hours.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

Zack's POV

We followed the tracks – which wasn't easy by the way, since London kept wandering away, getting distracted.

Finally, we arrived in front of a cave. My heart leapt. I crawled in. There was absolutely no sign of human life – or any kind of life in here. Not a single trace of living organisms.

Wait. That seems suspicious. Why wouldn't animals want to cave here? It's a perfect hibernation spot.

Something's fishy.

After much persuasion, I got London to get into the cave and crawl with me. We reached the end of the tiny tunnel. I was about to give up till I saw London poking around with her heels. Right. There might be a trap door…

Fifteen minutes or so later, we were in an underground tunnel tall enough for us to stand straight. It was almost pitch black except for the occasional beacon of light here and there. Yes! We were on the right track.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

Bailey's POV

An entire day or more must have passed since we were here.

The halls were clear of people – everybody was in the dining room. There were no guards. Of course, we must be superman to be able to break free from these vines of our own.

Cody,Woody and I made plans to escape. Most of them were useless. We weren't getting out without help…

Zack's POV

We were like rats in a maze. Completely and absolutely lost.

That was when I heard whispers of conversation which sounded oddly familiar. Cody! Woody! Bailey!

We followed the sounds like lions hunting for prey. Ironically.

Cody's POV

Zack! London! I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout. I wanted to jump in joy. But I can't.


End file.
